


Good Service Is Everything

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A team building retreat leads to a little T.M.I with whipped cream on top. <br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Service Is Everything

** Title: Good Service Is Everything   **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: PG-13 **

** Characters/Pairings: Gwen, Leon, Merlin, Morgana, Gwaine  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 623 **

** Summary:  ** A team building retreat leads to a little T.M.I with whipped cream on top.  

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. *Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on [](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)

** Prompt from [](http://mustbethursday3.livejournal.com/profile)[**mustbethursday3**](http://mustbethursday3.livejournal.com/) : Gwen & Leon & Merlin, Modern!AU, the Albion company retreat is a nightmare that forces them to stick together. *Bonus points if at some time, they walk in on Gwaine and Morgana getting up to something naughty. And are subsequently scarred.  **

** Good Service Is Everything ~Humor/Smut (a kinky bit)~ Gwen, Leon, Merlin, Morgana, Gwaine ~PG-13~  **

It was official. This was going to be the most annoying weekend of the year. Albion Tech was having their annual retreat. All the department heads as well as the vice presidents of the different divisions were required to attend. 

Merlin, Morgana, Leon and Gwen decided to make the early morning drive up together. The only bright spot was when they discovered their rooms were across the hall from each other.

The girls threw their bags on the bed and sat for a minute before heading to the first of several team building exercises. 

“I could kill Arthur for this. I’m his sister I should be excused from this thing.” Morgana pouted.

“I’m his fiancé and I wasn’t.” Gwen sighed.    

Merlin knocked on the open door. “Come on girls if we hurry we can get assigned to the same group for the trust exercises.” 

“Then we can talk about Arthur and how to get back at him for this.” Leon said from the hallway.    

“Sounds like a plan.” Gwen said as she got off the bed. 

Morgana gave a dramatic sigh and went along with them.   

As luck would have it they were assigned to the same group. They made it through the morning sessions to lunch. 

They sat together in the dining room of the resort. They were wiped out from the boring morning so they sat quietly just relieved to have a break.

A server came over to their table. “Hi I’m Gwaine and I will be happy to serve you today. What can I get you?”

Everyone ordered except Morgana who seemed to be distracted by the good looking server standing next to her.

“Morgana.” Gwen whispered. “Order something.”

“I’ll have what she’s having and you for dessert.” Morgana smiled up at him.

Gwaine laughed. “My shift ends at 1, sweetheart. I’ll be right back with your food.” 

They sat discussing the afternoon session until their food came. The food was simple and they had a relaxing lunch. 

At the end of the meal, Morgana started to rub her temples. “I think I’m getting a headache. I’m going to give the afternoon session a miss and go take a lie down.”

“Feel better.” Gwen said. “We have to go or we will be late.” 

Merlin groaned and Leon sighed. Neither was in a hurry to return to the boredom of the morning

They left Morgana at the table and went to the afternoon session.      

When they were done for the day Gwen and the boys decided to try a restaurant in town instead of the dining room of the resort. Gwen realized she needed her purse. Merlin and Leon decided to go with her to get it. 

Gwen opened the door and walked into her room. Merlin and Leon followed her in. “I’ll just get my purse and then we can …” Gwen stopped dead in her tracks. 

There was Gwaine, the server from lunch, naked and tied to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs. He had an apple shoved in his mouth and two piles of whipped cream on his bare chest. Morgana was standing over him with the whipped cream can in a lacy black bra and knickers.

“Did you forget how to knock, Gwen?” Morgana said with a smirk.

“Um …just getting my purse. Just …um …carry on.” Gwen grabbed her purse off the other bed and hurried to the door. 

Merlin and Leon stood there grinning from ear to ear, not making a move to leave. Gwen came back and grabbed them by their arms and dragged them out.

On Monday, Morgana was surprised to find a can of whipped cream on her desk with a note from Merlin. It said: “Meet me for dessert.”  


End file.
